Monster
by ihaveabagofmilkyways
Summary: When Shizua finally catches Izaya it ends with questioning his severe hatred of Izaya while the informant deals with new found trauma.
1. Chapter 1

Collab between ihaveabagofmilkyways and GoPlayInTrafficxox

Disclaimer: Durarara doesn't belong to us! So Please dont sue us!

* * *

><p><em>In the city of Ikebukuro there is a bar. And in that bar is the strongest man in all of Ikebukuro. His name is Heiwajima Shizuo. And he's been having a bad day.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Damn." I feel like shit, letting my head hang in misery against the counter.<strong>

**"You all right Shizuo?" I look up and see my boss Tom. Even worse. I'm drunk as hell and here's my boss sitting right next to me to witness it.**

**"Do I look all right?" I ask angrily, with my shades dangling off my face. My voice is slurred by a few too many beers, but do I care? Hell no.**

**"No." He calls for a beer and waits until he gets it to speak again. "You look like shit. No, scratch that, worse than shit. You look like you got ran over by a bus then fell off a cliff into a field of cacti."**

**"Thanks, that really makes me feel better." I muttered. "So much shit has happened today. First, a shit load of idiots forgot to turn in their debts on time so I had to chase their sorry asses all around the city for the entire day. Then when I almost catch the LAST ONE Shinra just has to call and say guess what? I'm marrying Celty! I mean really? So because of that I missed an appointment with killing Izaya and the other dude got away so I had to fucking find him again!" I slammed my fist on the counter, breaking it in half.**

**"You're paying for that you know." the bartender said calmly as he cleaned a glass.**

**"What else is new?" I growled.**

**"Shizuo, you're drunk, stop breaking stuff like a spoiled brat. You should go home and get some rest." Tom said.**

**"Thanks for stating the obvious, Tom."**

* * *

><p><em>Poor Shizuo. He was really having a bad day. His job was alot easier when the scumbags remembered he was of course, the strongest man in all of Ikebukuro. AKA, the MAN. And his day was about to get worse. A certain someone wasn't finished toying with him.<em>

* * *

><p>'Ah oh where oh where could that Neandarthal be? Shizu-chan's so much funner then this.' I skipped down the crowded path of my lovely humans until I saw a blonde head bobbing thorugh the crowd.<p>

"Oi SHIZU-CHAN~!" I yelled gleefully and leaped gracefully in front of my target. "Oh you're not the plebian I'm looking for." Disappointed I put my knife back in my pocket. Wouldn't want to hurt someone now would I? No, I probably would I just don't feel like it today.

"It's very nice to see you too Izaya." Kida murmured and walked past me. How dare he just pass by me like I'm the one who's not important!

"What's the matter Kida? You can tell me anything!" I love humans and Kida's a human so naturally I must seem to care. Hey, images are important even to a God.

"I'm just looking for Mikado. He's been acting really strangely. He keeps asking about the Dollars." He kept his eyes to the ground while his hands rested in his pockets. This isn't the Kida I know. He's so much gayer then this.

"Oh I'm sure the kid's just curious. It's not everyday you get a chance to uncover who the Dollars really are." I'm bored already. Can't believe I mistook this puny human as the monster I really do hate. I must be losing my edge. Wait I'm Izaya Orihara, I don't lose my edge. "Catch you later Kida! Im off to visit Shizu-chan!" And he's not paying attention to me. I'll get him back later. Maybe I'll use Mikado as a way to make Kida remember who the real boss is.

But for now Shizu-chan's at the top of my priority.

* * *

><p><strong>I walked down the back alley with my hands in my pockets. I pulled out my lighter and lit a cigarette, inhaling a puff of smoke and watching it drift off into the cold night air. "You should go home Shizuo he says, get some fresh air Shizuo he says. I don't need all that. I'm perfectly fine." I spat. I slumped against the wall and looked up at the black sky, devoid of stars per the light pollution. "I just need this day to pick up." I stumbled along the alley until I saw a dark shape cross through the light at the end. The swaggering gait and outline were way too familiar with me. "IZAYA!" I yelled, running down the alley and skidding around the corner. And there he stood, the devil incarnate.<strong>

**"Oh, Shizu-chan, I was just looking for you!" he smiled and spun around to face me. He skipped over before stopping and pouting. "You weren't easy to find you know. Unless you followed the putred scent of a certain pariah." He dropped the pout and smiled manically.**

**"Oh shut up Izaya."I growled. He's only appeared for a minute and already he's getting on my nerves.**

**"That hurts my feelings." Izaya said sarcastically, stepping closer. "Coming from a dog like you I guess that's a pretty intelligent sentence."**

**"I said shut up."**

**"Oh please Shizu-chan, you're such a wuss, I barely even said anything. Are you drunk?" He hopped over to me and smiled, "You smell like beer and misery."**

**"SHUT UP IZAYA!" I grabbed his wrist and spun him into the alley, slamming him against the wall.**

**"Owch..." Izaya muttered, rubbing the back of his head.**

**'I want to hurt him so bad' I thought, 'I can't kill the idiot though, what should I do...?'**

**"Oh Shizu-chan, why are you trying so hard to hurt me? Usually you just chuck things at me and miss. What are you up to being so forceful today? I bet-"**

**I leaned forward and forced my mouth against his, I would have headbutted him, but I already had a major headache. Izaya's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from me, but I held hard to his wrists.**

**When I pulled away he sputtered, "What the fuck Shizu-chan?" I kissed him again and he tried to wriggle away. "Geddof!" Izaya demanded. Izaya reached for his knife, but I got it first, sticking it in my pocket for safe keeping. I grabbed his other wrist and held them both above his head with one hand. I pressed my other hand against his chest, holding him against the wall. "Don't fuck with me Shizuo."**

**"I'm not fucking around, " I said, "I'm serious here." I ran my hand under his shirt and Izaya shuddered.**

**"So you're THAT kind of guy Shizu-chan. How long has it been since you've had any? You must be pretty desperate if you think you can defile me." Izaya grinned devilishly and I punched him in the gut. Izaya coughed violently and I pressed up against him.**

**"You're not in any position to joke Izaya." I growled in his ear. He stared at me and I saw a flicker of fear cross his face, but it was gone in an instant. I smiled.**

**And let the fun begin.**

* * *

><p>Ok what the hell? I, Izaya Orihara, am being pinned by that monster Shizuo, and I have no means to escape. Yet.<p>

"OW!" Shizuo lets out a howl when I raise my knee and hit his crotch. I smirk. No one gets away with harrassing me, no one. Unfortunately that monster still has me pinned with one hand. His other hand is clutching what was left of his manhood. If only I had my knife then I could castrate this beast once and for all.

"Aw~ Shizu-chan I thought you were tougher then that." I chuckled when a fist flew at me. Barely missing me and reducing part of the wall to rubble.

"Shut up flea." He growled. Oh god-wait that's me-his breath is just atrocious.

"Hey you've heard of mouthwash, haven't you Shizu-chan?" I would've enjoyed his irritable state had he not just forced that revolting mouth back onto mine. Then something sickeningly warm and wet pressed against my mouth and snuck inside to my horror.

I bit his tongue.

"You're going to pay for that!" He nearly screamed in my ear.

"Oh with what you protozoan?" I grew curious when his face broke into a twisted smirk. He leaned in close, looked down into my eyes, and said in a calm and cold tone.

"Let's start with your body." I gasped and that monster took the oppurtunity to slide that filthy organ back into my mouth. And before I could react, he'd started licking and biting at my neck harshly. Exactly like the monster deep inside.

Somebody was mewling and letting out moans. With shock and humiliation I realized it was me. I yelped when the monster bit down on my collarbone and suppressed a shiver when his hand slipped underneath my shirt. It was pointless to struggle considering the brute's strength. I figured I should conserve my energy and form a plan to outwit him. That's what I do best after all.

Nonetheless I couldn't stop the reactions. I hate this. This-this plebian is making me feel so human, the very thing I despise, the very beings I love.

"I hate you Shizu-chan. I really do." I said with poison dripping from my voice. He laughed evilly against my skin and straightened up. One hand covered half of his face as he laughed uncontrollably while the other kept my hands pinned. This is getting so annoying. This is why I don't drink. It's not healthy and a complete waste of time and brain cells.

"Don't worry. You'll love me after this." With that, the hand holding his face reached into his pocket and took out my switchblade. With an even bigger smirk he placed the blade against my neck before sliding it down. Quick as lightning-almost as quick as me-he sliced through my shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt the blade catch and ripped through Izaya's shirt, exposing his perfect chest. I flipped the blade closed and ran my hand over him. Izaya moaned and I smiled. I felt over his chest and Izaya shivered. "You like that, Izaya?" I asked, "How about this then?" I flipped the switchblade back open and slowly tore it down his pants.<strong>

**"Shizu-chan-" I forced my tongue into his mouth and he struggled violently as I pulled his manhood out into the cold and stroked it. I stepped on his feet so he didn't knee me again, cuz that did really hurt like hell. Plus I needed my rather big friend for later. I ran my tongue along his chest and stopped to stare at his perfectly pink nipples.**

**"Could I be the first one to taste them maybe?" I asked, chuckling silently. I pinched his nipples and Izaya moaned louder. I circled my tongue around them and ran my hand down his hip. "You have such a feminine figure Izaya. I bet everyone's just dying to do you." I slurred.**

**"Well I am God."Izaya said.**

**I bit down on his nipple and he flinched slightly. "Did I say you could talk?" I felt something poking me and I looked down to see Izaya was getting hard. "So you DO like this. Very good." I ran my hand along his shaft and Izaya shuddered, letting out a low moan. "I want you so bad."I growled. I unzipped my pants to let out my now painful erection and rubbed it against Izaya's stomach. I spun Izaya around and pressed him hard to the wall. "Are you ready for the real fun to begin?"**

**"Oh please. You're not drunk enough to go through with this."I could tell he was rolling his eyes. But he was still pretty nervous.**

**"Who says I have to be drunk?" I smiled lopsidedly and felt Izaya go rigid.**

**"Fuck." he muttered.**

**"Gladly." And with that I pushed myself inside of him.**

* * *

><p>I never knew this could hurt so much. I'm a virgin for crying out loud! AS IF anyone deserves the priveledge of fucking with me.<p>

"Haa..." A moan escaped from my clamped lips and I tried not to cry. I never cry. But some drops still managed to fall. No longer was I being pinned. Instead that lower-lifeforms paws were gripping my hips so hard, I swear it's going to leave bruises. My own hands were clawing into the brick of the alley wall.

"I never knew you were so TIGHT. I should've done this sooner." The monster purred against my neck and licked it. He pressed harder into me and a yelp of pain exploded. I will never admit there was pleasure mixed with the pain. Never.

"Ha-ha Shizu-chan. You're so funny. Maybe I should be the one on top. Your expressions would be so priceless." I giggled. But the monster didn't find it as hilarious. He pulled out and then thrusted so hard and so sudden that I almost screamed. But I held it back by biting into my arm.

"What's the matter Izaya? Cat got your tongue?" I frowned and bit down even harder.

"That hurt you idiot!" I managed to let out when he thrusted again, causing a loud but muffled moan to erupt before I bit my arm again. I was not going to give this monster the satisfaction. Suddenly the pain disappeared and I found myself kneeling with my arms being held behind my back.

"I want to hear you call out my name." That drunken oaf murmured as he pulled off my jacket, throwing it to the ground. He pushed me on it and as soon as I tried to get up, he pushed back inside. I slammed my face into the hood of the jacket and gripped the fuzzy edges tightly. This-this really does hurt...

Loud groans and pants could be heard behind me as that monster slammed into me, repeatedly. As always he favors strength over style.

"Shizu-chan...You must...be...enjoying yourself..." I panted out and found myself smirking while I was being pounded into the ground.

"You're not so quiet yourself." He groaned out and gave me an extra strong thrust.

"AH!" I shrieked. Who knew being dominated by this monster wasn't as terrible as I thought. Talk about being a masochist.

* * *

><p><strong>What am I doing? I wondered. I don't know why I'm doing this, but it feels so good so I can't stop. I can feel Izaya breathing hard beneath me and I dig my nails into his hips, trying to stay sane if that was possible anymore. I hadn't really thought this through had I? What was I going to do after this? Was I just going to leave him here in the alley? Damnit, I don't even know. Izaya collapsed beneath me and moaned loudly. I pressed into him harder and I could see he was biting his arm again, he's going to break the skin if he's not careful. I looked down at what I was doing and thought, like I wasn't doing the same thing.<strong>

**I thrust extra hard in anger at myself and Izaya cried out. I moaned at the sound of his voice, Finally I said, "Moan my name Izaya, I want to hear it coming from you. If you don't we can't be done."**

**"What if I don't- AH!" I thrust in harder and Izaya's body jerked with a held in sob of pain.**

**"Well?" I thrusted faster, I could feel my climax coming, but i didn't want it to end until he screamed my name.**

**He muttered something unintelligibley and I said, "I can't hear you."**

**I pulled out almost all the way and pushed in as hard as I could up to my hilt. "SHIZUO!" He screamed. I laughed and came inside of him before collapsing onnto the ground. When I caught my breath I found Izaya was unconcious and a wave of guilt hit me. No one deserves to be handled like this, not even this sick twisted freak...**

**After I finished cleaning and dressing the both of us up, I panicked before texting Celty to come. Quickly the black motorcycle appeared at the entrance of the alleyway where I stood with Izaya on my back.**

**[Did you two get into another fight?] I shook my head.**

**"It's worse. I caught him while I was drunk and..." At that point the guilt came over and one hand covered my face. I couldn't face anyone right now.**

**[You don't have to tell me. I'll warn Shinra.] Celty carried Izaya back to her bike and rode off.**

**Without being aware of it, I'd been staring in their direction for several minutes. Damn it. I can't believe I just did that. I leaned heavily against the wall and turned my head slightly to the scene. I could never come here again. The scene of what I, a monster, did just because I couldn't control myself. I don't even know how I'll be able to live with myself after this. Hell, I wasn't even that drunk and I still ended up forcing that flea to-to**

**I lurched forward suddenly and threw up. A guilty conscience and alcohol don't mix well. And neither does the knowledge of how traumitized the flea-no Izaya could be.**

**I made up my mind and started running to Shinra's place. I have to make things right.**

* * *

><p><em>Humans are very interesting creatures. Especially these two. Bonded by hate and having become one. Just when does the fine line of hate disappear? Will it ever disappear at all? Only time can tell.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey you ok Izaya?" The familiar voice of one specific and not quite legal doctor brought me back to the present.<p>

"No. I'm not ok. Do I LOOK okay?"I muttered, looking around. I was at Shinra's place, laying on the couch.

"Well, at least we've got our normal Izaya back. You know, you look kinda cute when you're asleep, not at all like a deranged maniac." I glared at Shinra and tried to get up. I cried out at the pain and fell back onto the couch. "Don't try to get up, okay Izaya?" Don't worry I'm not THAT much of a masochist though my ass could say otherwise.

"What even happened? I can barely remember anything." I held my aching head and heard someone knock on the door.

Celty went to open it and when she did I heard someone say, "Is Izaya okay?" I felt a bolt of fear course through me which didn't make much sense, I'm God. I'm not afraid of anything. Why can't I remember what happened before I came here? It had something to do with him though, Shizu-chan. I had been looking for him and then nothing...

"Are you going to tell me what you did now?" Shinra asked. I craned my neck and saw him standing with Celty and Shizu-chan.

"I can't. I really can't." Huh Shizu-chan doesn't sound normal. Whatever he did must've been pretty bad. Maybe even worse then me. I want to smile at the thought of the monster in Shizu-chan showing up but I couldn't. Instead the smile that was suposed to be on my face never came. A feeling of dread and fear came in waves and I shuddered. Celty threw a blanket at me while Shinra and Shizu-chan whispered with each other.

What the hell did Shizu-chan do?

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm afraid I can't let you see him. Not unless you tell me why he's even here." Shinra stood, blocking the doorway where I could see Izaya lying on the couch. Celty had joined as well but her body language seemed sympathetic.<strong>

**"I was just drunk and he found me. I caught him and well attacked him like I usually do." I muttered and hoped they, least of all the Dullahan, didn't know there was more.**

**"What sort of an attack? Explain." I grew annoyed at Shinra's stubborness and crossed my arms to avoid punching him.**

**[Shizuo it's better if you tell us yourself. Izaya doesn't even remember the incident.] Celty glanced over at Izaya who's sleeping form looked better considering I tried breaking him.**

**"Since you're so concerned about your enemy's status here's what I found. Bruises on the hips, chest, neck, bite marks on the upper torso, neck, and there appears to be tearing in the anal tissue from what I can see past the blood and heavy amount of semen." He knows. He knows and he may not want to believe it but he does want me to say it.**

**"Fine. I raped him." I looked down at the floor, avoiding the accusing glares and disappointment. "I was drunk and he was there so..."**

**"I understand you both hate each other, but to do THAT? How could you?" Shinra's calm and collected voice screamed in my mind.**

**I bit my lip and said, "I-I don't know why. I just...Did. You know?"**

**"No I don't know. There has to be a real reason alright? Now tell me what it is."**

**[Shinra. Let it go.]**

**"But Celty-"**

**[Don't force him to say anything more then he can.] Celty then grabbed Shinra and they made their way to some other part of the appartment.**

**I walked inside and knelt next to the sleeping Izaya. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I muttered, I stroked his face and before I realized it there was a knife at my throat.**

* * *

><p>I believe this was the first time I ever heard that plebian apologize. And to me! But I of course deserve it...I just didn't think he'd actually say it in front of me.<p>

"What th-" That idiot exclaimed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat." I wasn't ready to accept someone's apologies, least of all his. Not because of what he did but the mere thought of somebody trying to say sorry to me is just too apalling. Humans are too weak at that point.

"I don't have any reason. Go ahead and kill me. You deserve it. After all I'm nothing but a monster." Somehow those defeated and somber words made my gaze soften a little. He really did look sorry and those amber eyes cut into my own, begging for punishment of any sort.

"Don't fuck with me." I said dangerously before throwing the knife. The knife impaled itself at the wall past Shizu-chan. "I've decided you may live for today. But don't expect that favor next time." I smirked while Shizuo looked like he just pissed his pants.

"Have a nice day Shizu-chan~!" I waved as Celty dragged the still shocked Shizuo from my sight.

Now time for plotting my revenge! I chuckled for a second before I looked down at my hands. They were trembling violently. Seems as if that monster's presence has affected me differently this time.

* * *

><p><strong>"Well that went better than expected." I said to myself, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "He didn't kill me, not even a scratch." Usually he does at least some damage, more then I can do to him. And then my bowtie fell of and I stared at the clean slice through it."Nevermind." I took one last look at the door and a crushing feeling swept through me. Sadness, regret, and something I couldn't distinguish.<strong>

**Maybe things will return back to normal. Maybe there'll come a day when we can put this behind us. But if that were true then we wouldn't hate each other. Why do we still carry our grudges? It isn't healthy to have kept this rivalry since high school so why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

**Ugh I'm overthinking things.**

**But if the flea and I could put the past behind us, what would become of us?**

* * *

><p><em>And with that, Heiwajima Shizuo questioned everything he had believed about his relationship with Orihara Izaya from day one.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Traffic: Yay we did it!<em>

**Milkyway:Hell yeah we was fun to write. XD**

_Traffic: Agreed! Guess who was Shizuo and Izaya?_

**Milkyway:Technically, we helped eachother with all of the parts so we were both of them...**

_Traffic: I still think im more twisted then you! I could totally be Izaya's best friend! Imma part of Shizaya!_

**Milkyway: I'm gonna just not say anything and dis you. You spelled than wrong.**

_Traffic: Perfectionist much? I dont care, all i care is how to make sure Shizaya becomes reality._

**Milkyway: I'm with you all the way there.**

_**Both: Join us on this fantastical journey full of love and tragedy!**_

_Traffic: Just kidding XD_

**Milkyway: You sure? I kinda want to continue this... ?**

_Traffic: I shall say this again; THIS ISN'T A ONESHOT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been a month since the the unfortunate incident between Shizuo and Izaya. And it seems that while the supposed monster feels guilt, Izaya has been trying hard to forget. As a result he's been avoiding Shizuo and staying away from Ikebukuro. However it is inevitable that they will meet. Like tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>"I-ZA-YA!" I screamed, trying to pull away from my restraints. "The hell! I haven't done anything!" The wires cut into my wrists and an officer slammed me in the back of the head with his gun.<strong>

**"Well obviously you have or these nice officers wouldn't be chasing you." Izaya said. He laughed and I glared at him through the crowd of policemen. He only smirked while he sat on the hood of a police car before jumping off to walk away.**

**"Why don't you accuse me of something I actually did for once!" I yelled. Izaya staggered back and I could tell the words had hit him hard. Both of us knew what he could perfectly well accuse me of. It was just a matter of telling the ugly truth instead of running away from it. I looked away though, still giuilt-ridden and heard sprinting steps as Izaya ran off. "Let me go!" I growled.**

**"We just have to take you in for processing. Even if you did nothing it's required, so don't argue." An officer sighed, they'd had three calls about me from Izaya in just the last week, it had to be getting annoying and I couldn't understand why they weren't arresting _him_ for false calls. The louse did it all the time. It's plain stupid. I angrily let the officers lead me away.**

* * *

><p>I finished running and leaned up against a wall, staring up at the sky. I barely remembered what happened that night. The flash of a knife, the stone of the ground pressing against my face, the sound of Shizuo's moans...<strong>pain<strong>...I held my head in my hands and felt the familiar darkness surrounding my thoughts.

"Damn that monster." I muttered. "Damn him." I reached into my pocket and flicked out my flick blade, watching it catch the light. and revealing my haunted eyes. This same blade... I shoved it back into my pocket and held my hands in front of my face. They were shaking. They still shook whenever I was near him. Whatever happened it seems my mind has repressed the memories but my body still has reactions.

'_Oh please, you're not seriously drunk enough to go through with this.'_ Part of my mind still forces me to these visions. They've been happening more often which I'm annoyed at since I'm supposed to be in control of my mind, not the other way around.

_'Who says I have to be drunk?' _Shizuo...All the things he said are running through my mind.

_'Fuck.'_

_'Gladly.'_

I stiffened and ran through the streets, shoving my way past people. I don't know why, I just had to escape the voices. I stopped in an alley and crouched down to catch my breath before it caught in my throat. I stood up slowly and stared. This was where it had happened. I still could see some blood stains on the ground, recognized the web of cracks on the wall that had pressed against my face. I felt a pain in my gut and stood back up. This place was full of bad memories I never wished to repeat. I took a step backwards and my legs weakened before I ended up kneeling on the ground. I felt solmething hot and wet on my face and wiped it away with a hand. Tears.

_'What if I don't-AH!'_

_'Well?'_

_'Shizuo...'_

_'I can't hear you.'_

_'SHIZUO!'_

I curled up into a ball and dug my nails into my arms, wishing the voices in my head would go away, the horrid scenes that replayed over and over in my mind. 'Just end it!' My mind screamed, tasting blood before I realized I'd bitten my tongue to hold back cries. Blackness tinged the edges of my vision and I felt my body going numb. I didn't even try to stop. The last thing I saw was a pair of feet walking my way.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got out of the police station and angrily started on my walk home when it started to rain.<strong>

**"Damnit!" I growled. Bunches of people ran into buildings or climbed into cars as the rain picked up until I was one of only tens of people on the streets of Ikebukuro.**

**I kept on walking for a while until I realized I hadn't turned a couple of blocks ago like I always do now, I had taken my old route, the one that took me straight past the place where it had happened. I weighed my options in my head. Walk past the alley and get home soon, or walk all the way back to my turn and get even more soaked. I groaned and kept on walking, faster though. I passed the alley with my head down which is the reason I saw him.**

**"Izaya?" He was laying on the ground, curled up with his coat wrapped tightly around him. "Oi. Izaya." I reached out and hesitated a moment before shaking his shoulder. "Izaya!" I stared at him, he hadn't moved. He looked kinda cute laying there all bundled up in his jacket. No. I can't think like that. I hadn't touched him since that day, afraid it might happen again. I thought about picking him up, but I knew he would murder me when he finally woke up if I did. I sat back on my haunches and thought about it. I can't leave him here to freeze to death, I owe him at least that. I took off my vest that was slightly less wet than his jacket and lay it across him, still not very helpful. I finally just hit him upside the head and he gasped, his eyes flashing open.**

**"Shi-Shizuo?" he muttered with tired eyes as he lifted up his head.**

**"Don't worry, I was just leaving." I stood up and turned towards the street.**

**"Wait, Shizuo!" I looked back at Izaya and saw him sitting up. "Where're you going?"**

**"Home, where else?" Why's he all concerned? Shouldn't the louse be more worried about himself?**

**"Why?" He looked genuinely curious. Not to mention innocent if you could believe it.**

**I stared at him disbelievingly, still not buying it. "Because it's pouring down rain and if I stay in your presence for too long you'll try to kill me? You hate me."**

**"No I don't." He stood up with my vest in hand and walked towards me.**

**"Did you hit your head?" I asked. There was no way he'd ever appraoch me without that knife out. Or a plan to kill me.**

**"No." He gave me a confused look and offered me the vest.**

**I stared at him for a minute, then said, "Are you sure?"**

**"Shizuo, why would I hate you?" He frowned and pouted. Cute. What the hell?**

**"There are a lot of reasons for that." I looked away from him after grabbing the vest and said, "I didn't know why at first, but by now you have a perfectly good reason." If he somehow managed to forget then I'd be both happy and mad. Happy my terrible deed would be wiped away from his memory but also mad as hell that I'd be the only one to still hold that knowledge. Controvercial right? I learned the word from Shinra.**

**"Do I?" He took another step towards me and it was then I realized the flea didn't have red eyes. They were pink and sparkled with innocence.**

**"The hell?" I muttered. I must be seeing things. He took another step towards me while I took a step back.**

**"What is there something wrong? I could help you know." He flashed me a gentle smile and my heart started pumping really fast. But not because of the smile or how close this bastard's body was. It's the bad kind of heart pumping. The one people go to Shinra for.**

**"Shizuo?" Izaya's face and voice faded and instead I was left alone in darkness.**

* * *

><p><em>Their meeting was very different, considering the act of control Shizuo had and Izaya's rather uncharacteristic response. Of course that wouldn't be the only strange thing they'd experience. Especially since Izaya <strong>had <strong>been acting diferently as of late and Shizuo was feeling strange._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. My head had hurt but my ears still picked up the chatter of the people staring at me. Or rather at us.<p>

"Wha...?" He was there, holding my body in tight embrace with one arm while the other lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I jerked away and wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve. Everyone laughed and grinned at my reaction which was more then what I could say for Shizuo. He just stood there with that flushed and dazed face of a drunken caveman.

"Nice one, Shizuo, really had us going there."

"Wow, seriously? That was dumb."

"Good joke guys." The crowd laughed some more and poked fun at our expence before leaving.

"What did you just do?" I asked, backing away from Shizuo. I saw Shinra sneaking away through the crowd and decided he would be the one to go to for answers, he was the only one who wasn't laughing. He actually looked extremely grim. Figures he was upt o something without including me in.

Just then Shizuo picked me up by the front of my shirt and held me up to my face, glaring at me. "What did **I**? What did **you **do?" he bared his teeth at me in an animalistic way that was very fitting for him.

"I didn't do anything." I growled, squirming out of his grip. "Stay the hell away from me!" I stalked away from him, shoving through the spectators. What in god's name just happen? the last thing I can remember was blacking out in the alley, how did I get here? Why was he there? Why is this happening? What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened? I was talking to Izaya in the alley and he was acting... weird. Then I started feeling weird and blacked out. Then I was here. The little flea must've done something to me. But, what was wrong with him? He has been avoiding me like the plague since the incident and now he just come straight out and kisses me? Then acts like he has no idea what's going on either? Something's not right here. "Might as well go home then." I sighed. I started walking, wiping away traces of the flea from my mouth. I <em>wasn't <em>thinking how soft and pink those lips were. They were dry and chapped thank you very much. When I get home I'm brushing my teeth until all traces of that louse is gone.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on Shinra? I know you know, you can't hide it." I yelled, slamming my hands down on his desk.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he muttered and squirmed.

"What the hell happened back there?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped.

"You kissed Shizuo, not much more to it is there?" He laughed nervously until my knife ended up next to his face.

"Well obviously there is more to it because I would never go near him, much less kiss him! And I know you have something to do with it." Well either he's the cause of it considering the crazy experiments he does or he might know who did, why, and how.

"Look, I'm kinda busy right now-" He fixed his glasses and started arranging papers.

"Shinra! This is important!" Ok I might sound desperate but c'mon! You don't just black out and kiss your enemy for no reason!

"IZAYA! Go away! I can't help you alright!"

I slowly turned away from him and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I leaned back against the door and stared at the ceiling. He knows _something_ it's pretty obvious, he sucks at hiding it. I left his apartment building and looked back up at Shinra's floor from the street, he was lounging with Celty on the deck. So much for being busy. Now to find a way to make sure he does't get some...

* * *

><p><em>A week or so has passed since the latest development in the relationship between Shizuo and Izaya. Izaya hasn't given up on getting Shinra telling him what happened and is avoiding Shizuo even more than before. Shizuo has decided to put it off as a one time thing and gone back to his normal routine of hauling in AWOL debt owers and bail jumpers. Was it truly over though? And what might Shinra know about it that's so bad he won't tell anyone?<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Izaya. Leave me alone." Shinra groaned and massaged his temples.<p>

"Not till you tell me what's going on." I smiled, "Until then I will follow you everywhere." Scratch that I plan to troll all over his miserable little life until I get what I want.

"Just go home, Izaya."

"Oh fine." I faked a mope and slid off his desk. "I'll be back though." I said loudly and obnoxiously as I opened the door.

"Of course you will." Shinra muttered as I skipped out the door.

I skipped along the street, watching my beloved humans bustling around me, thankfully with no sign of the familiar blonde. Or flying vending machines, always a plus. I laughed and kept on skipping.

_Nobody but Shinra and Celty know what happened that night_. I stopped. Why had I thought that? I hadn't thought about the incident since I had blacked out last week.

_All of these people are free of the burden. They don't have to worry that the person they know better than anyone in the world will go insane and hurt them._ I looked around, where was the voice coming from?

_I only wish I didn't either, you know it's what you believe._

"It's not." I said, a couple of people looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am, nobody's talking to me. So where's the voice coming from? I heard the ringing again and slumped against a wall. "Not again." I moaned. I put one hand against the wall to steady myself and pulled myself along.

_Find Shizuo._

"No, I'm not going anywhere near him, not after last time."

_Find him._

"Get the hell out of my head!" I yelled. I pushed away from the wall and started to run. The ringing grew louder in my head and when I tripped and fell I couldn't get back up. ""Leave me alone..." I fell into blackness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>"Shizu-chan!" I did a double take. Izaya was running towards me, smilingand waving his hand like an idiot. "Hey!"<strong>

**"The hell are you doing?" I asked, annoyed already by his antics.**

**"I've got something important to tell you." He caught up to me and fell into step beside me, like a little kid almost.**

**"What?" I stopped walking and so did he.**

**"Wanna come hang out again today?" He asked eagerly on his toes so he was right in my face and flashing me that smile.**

**"What do you mean 'again'?" I stared at him suspiciously. He had pink eyes again...**

**"Did you already forget?" He sank back down to his normal height and his smile faded.**

**"Um... I guess?" Since when did we spend time not fighting and trying to rip each other's throats out anyway?**

**"Well do you wanna?" I stopped walking and Izaya did as well. He stood before me with a smaller but gentle smile while his hands were hidden behind his back.**

**"Is there something wrong with you, Izaya?" He blinked once, twice, then thrice (another word from Shinra)**

**He stared at me confusedly. "I'm not Izaya."**


End file.
